The present application relates generally to power plant cooling devices, and more particularly relates to cooling an engine and a coupled generator. Engine and generator sets are often installed in mobile applications. In such applications, installation space is often at a premium, and flexibility in physical configuration of components is often desirable. Certain available systems flow air serially through the radiator first and then across the generator second, across the generator first and then through the radiator second, or require multiple fans or blowers to move cooling air—these and other available cooling systems can suffer from various drawbacks. Accordingly, there is a demand for further contributions in this area of technology.